fatefandomcom-20200223-history
Tips
Regular Tips appear during loading screens. Context Tips appear when a certain even happes for the first time or when the user clicks the Help Button. Regular Tips * Bind your spells to hotkeys by pressing F1 - F12 when your cursor is over a spell icon in the spell foldout. * To use potions or fish on your pet, drag the item to the icon in the top-left of the screen. Alternately, you may hold while right-clicking on them. * Send your pet back to town to sell all its unequipped items! Click on the icon in the top-left of the screen to send them on their way. * Hold down the key to see any loot you might have forgotten on the ground, or toggle this feature with the button on the bottom toolbar. * Use the arrow keys to look around corners, to get a better view of your surroundings. * The mousewheel allows you to zoom in or out. Clicking the mousewheel will recenter the view. * toggles the minimap on or off, and cycles through the available zoom levels. * Holding while moving will allow your character to run. You can toggle continuous running with the R key, or the button on the bottom toolbar. * Feed items to your pet by placing them on the icon in the top-left corner of the screen. * Feeding fish to your pet can change it into other creatures for varying durations. * Holding down the key while attacking allows you to remain in place. * Holding down the key while clicking on an item will cause your pet to pick it up. * Holding down the key while clicking on a merchant will cause your pet to sell from their own inventory. * Holding down the key while clicking on a magic fountain will cause your pet to drink from it. * When buying or selling from merchants you can instantly buy or sell an item by holding the key while clicking it. * Feed potions to your pet to heal it when it is fleeing. Don't worry, it can't die! * Items with purple text are magical Items Items with teal highlights are unique items that are very valuable. Items with yellow highlights are artifacts that are very rare and unique. * Unidentified items may be identified by using an identify scroll on them. * Items in the hotkey slots at the bottom of the screen may be used by pressing the corresponding number. * Watch your health! When the red bar gets low, you are close to dying. * Townsfolk with an ! above their heads have quests for you to perform! * You can place fish in your quickslots so that they can be fed to your pet in the heat of battle. * Left-click on monsters to attack them. You can also left-click and hold to continuously attack a monster. * If you are being hit often in battle, you may need to raise your Dexterity, or purchase better armor. * Critical Strikes cause double the normal amount of damage - increasing the Critical Strike skill makes these powerful hits more likely. * If you are willing to invest in the Charm Skill, you can learn Identify and Town Portal spells that will make common tasks much cheaper for you. * Enchanting items with Rikko the Enchanter is an excellent way to enhance existing weapons and armor. The higher in level you are, the better the enchantment that Rikko can provide. * Each of the different creatures your pet may be transformed into has different strengths and weaknesses. Learn these attributes to better select a form for your pet that will benefit you the most. * Learning the Shield Battle skill also gives you the chance of blocking traps when they are sprung. * When your Renown increases a level, you gain 4 extra skill points to spend as you see fit. Rollo the Minstrel can increase your Renown for a fee - allowing you to effectively purchase skill points! * Items that you gamble for are always available for less gold than they would be at any other merchant - often substantially so! They may also be much more potently magical than any other items available in town. * If a quest-giver requests that an item be returned to them, you are not required to do so. If you like the look of the item, you can always cancel the quest and keep it for yourself! * Elite and Legendary items are much more powerful than their mundane counterparts. However, these items require Fame to wield! * When your character gains a level, remember to assign the points you gained! Click on the Level Up button in the bottom-left corner of the screen to distribute your hard-earned points. Context Tips * INVENTORY:This is the inventory screen. Drag weapons and armor into the top slots to equip them. Drop items by dragging them into the view on the left. Use items by right-clicking on them. To use potions or fish on your pet, drag them to the pet's icon in the top-left of the screen, or hold while right-clicking on them. * IDENTIFY:You have found an unidentified item! This means that the item has undiscovered magical powers! Identify it by right-clicking on an Identify Scroll, then left-clicking on the item. * INVENTORYFULL:Your inventory is full. Rearrange items to make space, or drop unwanted items. * HEALTHLOW:Your life is low - to heal yourself, right-click on a health potion to drink it! If you have a potion in the quickslots at the bottom of the screen, you can instantly drink it by pressing the correspondingnumber on your keyboard. * SHOPPING:This is the shopping interface. Drag items from left to right to buy them. Drag from right to left to sell. You may also quickly buy or sell items by holding while clicking on them. You can have your pet sell directly to merchants by holding when you click on them. * LEVELUP:You have just gained a level! Click on the red cross button in the bottom left to distribute points! * LEVELUP2:You have gained new points to spend! Click the red cross next to each statistic or skill you would like to improve! * SPELL:You have found a spell! If you meet the requirements, you can write it to your spellbook by right-clicking on it, making it available for use! * WRITESPELL: You have written a spell to your spellbook! You may now cast the spell by right-clicking in the view area. * GAMBLE:This is the gambling interface. The items on the left all have unknown magical powers. Once you purchase one, its powers will be instantly revealed. * WELCOME:Welcome to the town of Grove! Explore the town by left-clicking to walk. Visit the shopkeepers, and search for quests to perform. When you are ready, enter the Dungeon Gate to your right to begin your adventure! * GEM:You have found a gemstone! Gemstones bestow magical properties on items when installed! Search for an item with sockets, and install the gemstone by dropping it on the item. * PETFLEE:Your pet is fleeing! When your pet runs out of life, it becomes ineffective in combat and won't pick up items for you anymore! To heal your pet, drop a health potion on its icon in the top-left of the screen, or hold while right-clicking on it. * PETINVENTORY:This is your pet's inventory. You can place items here for your pet to carry. You can also have your pet pick up items in the world by holding while you click on them! Your pet can also wear rings and necklaces to improve its powers! * STAMINA:You have run out of stamina and can no longer run. To recharge your stamina, you must come to a halt, and begin walking, or remain still. You can instantly recharge your stamina with a stamina potion. * PETFULL:Your pet's inventory is full! Send your pet back to town to sell all its unequipped items by clicking on the icon in the top-left of the screen. * STASH:This is your Storage Trunk. You can place any items you like inside, and they will always be here when you return! * FISH:Fishing Poles allow you to fish when you see a cloud of fireflies. Feeding fish to your pet transforms it into more powerful creatures! You can find fishing holes in town and throughout the dungeon. You can also find rare items by fishing!